


It's not over

by apocrypha73



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s05e04 The End, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-12
Updated: 2009-10-12
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocrypha73/pseuds/apocrypha73
Summary: A veces uno no puede evitar rascarse una herida en cuanto empieza a cicatrizar, a pesar de saber que lo único que conseguirá es abrirla de nuevo y perder más sangre





	

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente en livejournal el 12 de Octubre de 2009. Archivado aquí ahora porque voy a borrar el blog.

 

 

 _Let's start over_  
Trying to do it right this time around  
It's not over  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground  
This love is killing me but you're the only one  
It's not over

_\--"It's Not Over", Daughtry_

 

**********

Dean aparta la cortina de cuentas y, antes de dejarla caer tras de sí, cierra y atranca la puerta de madera. Castiel ni siquiera se vuelve al oírle, ocupado en comprobar sus armas y cargar munición, pero sus hombros se hunden una fracción casi imperceptible, y hasta la atmósfera de la habitación parece cambiar.

No hace falta decir nada. Esa puerta cerrada significa que las chicas que vengan esa noche a buscar su trocito de Cas tendrán que volverse de vacío. Pero que se fastidien, Dean fue quien le empujó a perderse en ellas para empezar, así que tiene derecho a quitárselo cada vez que le dé la gana.

Avanza despacio hacia él, que sigue dándole la espalda como si no hubiera notado su presencia, a pesar de que ambos saben que es agudamente consciente de ella.

\- No se lo has contado- comienza, parándose a apenas un metro de distancia.

\- ¿El qué?- replica Cas sin volverse. Dean nota que no le ha preguntado a quién, pero se lo especifica de todos modos:

\- A mi yo del pasado. Lo de nosotros.

Esta vez Castiel sí que se gira para enfrentarle, con una mirada que trata de esconder su amargura tras una máscara de indiferencia, sin conseguirlo.

\- ¿Es que hay algo que contar?- pregunta, casi retándole.

Dean se acerca un paso más, con una ceja levantada.

\- Pensaba que para ti era importante- le dice bajando el tono de voz, y en la cara de Castiel se agita un músculo, resquebrajando por un segundo la neutralidad de su semblante.

\- Solía serlo- contesta, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho como si intentara protegerse inconscientemente-. Cuando aún creía que a ti también te importaba.

Se miran a los ojos durante una eternidad, recordando en silencio una época que en realidad no queda tan lejana como a ellos les parece. Los inicios de aquella pesadilla, cuando sólo eran ellos dos intentando sobrevivir y salvar a tantos como pudieran. Antes de que el mundo se fuera por el desagüe y ellos se encontraran con la responsabilidad de cuidar de un campamento de refugiados a punto de desmoronarse. Antes de que perdieran la esperanza. Un tiempo en el que buscaban la salvación en el cuerpo del otro, en el que el calor compartido era consuelo, medicina y alimento para el alma.

 

_(A pesar del caos, de la desesperación y de a muerte que les rodeaban, eran felices como no lo habían sido nunca. Dean seguía diciendo a quien quisiera oírle que había tomado la decisión correcta al separarse de Sam, pero con Castiel no necesitaba fingir que no le echaba de menos. Cas dejó de buscar a Dios cuando salvar vidas se volvió más urgente, pero su fe en Dean bastaba para sostenerle. Se daban fuerzas mutuamente, se podían permitir el lujo de flaquear cuando sólo el otro les veía, se entregaban el uno al otro con una pasión que habría podido reducir el mundo a cenizas y se sentían vivos únicamente en presencia del otro. Esos fueron los buenos tiempos, y terminaron en el preciso momento en que Sam dijo sí. Ese día, la parte de Dean que todavía era Dean dio su último suspiro y murió)._

 

Termina de cubrir la distancia que le separa de Cas hasta pegar su cuerpo al de él, y siente un perverso placer cuando nota el estremecimiento que recorre al otro hombre de los pies a la cabeza. Castiel no abre los brazos ni modifica en nada su rígida postura, pero Dean sabe que sólo es cuestión de tiempo que esa estoica resolución caiga y acabe rindiéndose. Al final, siempre se rinde.

Dean se desprecia a sí mismo por disfrutar del poder que tiene sobre él, pero ni siquiera eso consigue detenerle cuando le ataca esa necesidad descarnada de tenerle. Coloca las manos en la cintura de Cas y acerca el rostro al suyo, casi rozando su boca, sin importarle el cosquilleo de su barba contra la mandíbula.

\- Nunca dejó de importarme- susurra contra sus labios, restregando lentamente la entrepierna contra la de él, y Castiel cierra los ojos y vuelve a estremecerse. Sin embargo, aún debe de quedarle un resto de dignidad, porque se domina, aparta la cara y le planta a Dean una mano sobre el pecho para mantenerle a distancia.

\- O sea, que hoy estás de humor para mí- ironiza, resentido-. ¿A qué se debe, a la ansiedad por esta misión suicida de matar a Lucifer en su propio terreno? ¿O es que le has contado al antiguo Dean la verdad sobre tu hermano y necesitas una vía de escape para la sobrecarga emocional? ¿Qué soy esta vez? No, espera... No será porque te ha molestado ver que tu antiguo yo me cae mejor que tú, ¿verdad?- deja escapar un resoplido, sonriendo sin una sola pizca de humor-. Bueno, eso sí que tendría gracia, que fuera por una cuestión de celos.

Maldito Castiel y su capacidad para leer en él como si fuera transparente. De todos los poderes que tenía cuando era ángel, ése es el que Dean tenía más ganas de ver desaparecer, pero por supuesto tiene que ser el último en irse. Ya no es tan certero como antes, pero todavía está ahí. O puede que, en realidad, ya no tenga ese poder. Que simplemente se trate de que Castiel, hoy por hoy, es la persona que mejor le conoce en el mundo.

 

_(Cuando Dean recibió la noticia de lo que Sam había hecho en Detroit, su cordura empezó a irse a la mierda a una velocidad alarmante. Durante semanas, Cas estuvo pendiente de él día y noche; más aún de lo habitual, intentando ayudarle a superarlo en la medida de lo posible. Dios sabe (si es que existe el muy bastardo) cómo lo intentó. Pero es imposible ayudar a alguien que no quiere que le ayuden, y Dean no quería. El dolor, la rabia y el odio hacia sí mismo eran su castigo por no haber estado ahí para evitar que Sam se entregara a Lucifer. No sabía qué motivos habían llevado a su hermano a tomar una decisión así, ni tampoco necesitaba saberlos. En el fondo daba igual si Sam se había visto obligado o si sencillamente se había dejado seducir. Dean tendría que haber sido capaz de impedirlo, era su responsabilidad. Así que no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie aliviara aquella agonía suya, para que el sufrimiento constante no le dejara olvidar._

_El problema con Castiel era que realmente le aliviaba de todo ese peso. Cas era como la primera bocanada de aire fresco al salir de una ducha muy caliente, la que te hace darte cuenta de que hasta ese momento has estado respirando un aire enrarecido y cargado de vapor cuando tú ya ni siquiera lo notabas. Precisamente por eso Dean no podía soportar estar cerca de él, porque un cabrón que deja abandonado a su hermano a merced del diablo no merece aire fresco. Sólo se merece el vapor caliente y asfixiante de sus propios remordimientos._

_Por eso empezó a rechazarle y a apartarse de él, pero Cas veía más allá de su frialdad y continuó a su lado, ofreciéndole su amor limpio y sincero y su fe incondicional. Dean lo intentó con peleas, insultos y gritos, pero tampoco sirvieron para alejarle. Ni el sarcasmo hiriente al que recurrió después. Y cada vez que Cas volvía a tenderle la mano Dean se sentía más y más rastrero, pero eso no bastaba para hacerle cambiar de actitud. Finalmente, volvió al hábito de acostarse con cuanta mujer se le ponía a tiro, sólo para hacerle al ángel el daño suficiente como para borrar de su mirada todo ese amor y esa fe._

_No consiguió eliminar ni lo uno ni lo otro, pero logró teñir el azul de sus ojos con un dolor intenso y profundo que, por mucho que le asqueara haber puesto ahí, le supo a media victoria. Y eso le hizo sentir todavía más asco de sí mismo._

_Pero lo malo del aire es que, por mucho que quieras privarte de él, tarde o temprano necesitas volver a respirarlo)._

 

En venganza, Dean inclina el rostro para rozar el cuello de Castiel con la punta de la nariz, trazando una línea desde la base hasta la oreja, y el ex ángel no puede evitar que se le escape un gemido ahogado y que sus manos abandonen su estudiada postura defensiva para ir a agarrarse a los hombros de Dean con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¿No te basta con saber que te necesito?- murmura Dean, dejando que su aliento acaricie el punto donde el pulso de Cas late desbocado.

Castiel se zafa de entre sus brazos y se aparta, riéndose, pero la risa le sale temblorosa e hipócrita, carente de alegría.

\- ¡Vamos, Dean, a otro perro con ese hueso! Te recuerdo que yo no soy Reesa, ni Jane, ni ninguna de esas chicas del campamento que caen rendidas ante la palabrería de nuestro intrépido líder. Yo te conozco demasiado bien.

\- No, no eres como ellas- responde Dean, acercándose-. Ellas no me hacen volver una y otra vez.

 

_(Había noches en las que Dean simplemente no podía más, y entonces sus pies encontraban el camino hasta Castiel como las aves migratorias encuentran la ruta hacia el sur en invierno. Cada vez que eso ocurría se encendía una luz de esperanza en los ojos de Cas que era casi más difícil de soportar que la soledad y el miedo, por lo que después de esos encuentros Dean se volvía aún más huraño con él y se dedicaba a perseguir chicas como si no hubiera un mañana, asegurándose de que Cas se enterase de lo que hacía._

_Al poco tiempo, Castiel también empezó a acostarse con mujeres)._

 

Alguien da unos golpecitos tímidos en la puerta, y cuando Dean levanta la cabeza oye un murmullo de voces que procede de fuera.

\- Deberías irte, estoy esperando compañía- sugiere Cas con petulancia.

\- Que se vuelvan por donde han venido. No será la primera vez- contesta Dean con la voz cargada de deseo, volviendo a tomar a Cas de la cintura. Se inclina y asoma la lengua para lamer suavemente el mismo camino que su nariz ha trazado momentos antes en su cuello, y Cas cierra los ojos y al parecer se olvida instantáneamente de quien quiera que esté ahí fuera.

 

_(La primera vez que Dean entró en la cabaña de Cas por la mañana y le encontró dormido entre sábanas revueltas, con una chica desnuda enroscada alrededor de su cuerpo como una jodida boa constrictor, se encerró en una habitación con una botella de tequila y no volvieron a saber de él en todo el día. Pero al caer la noche fue a la cabaña otra vez y se tiró a Castiel con tanta rabia que seguramente le causó más dolor que placer, sólo para dejarle claro a quién pertenecía realmente. Y luego se lo volvió a hacer, pero despacio, utilizando todos los trucos que sabía sobre aquel cuerpo que conocía tan bien hasta que tuvo a Cas temblando y gimiendo bajo sus manos, llorando su nombre mientras se corría. Pero aunque puso en ese acto toda su considerable habilidad, tuvo mucho cuidado de no poner su corazón. Cuando terminó, Dean se marchó de allí sin mediar palabra, evitando mirar a Cas a los ojos para no ver morir la luz en ellos._

_Castiel no dejó de acostarse con mujeres por eso, pero a Dean ya no le importó, porque ahora los dos sabían que todas las mujeres del mundo no significaban nada. Él siempre acabaría volviendo y Cas siempre le recibiría. No es que no lo supieran antes, pero ahora Lo Sabían, con mayúsculas._

_Sin embargo, en los ojos de Cas ya no volvió a encenderse la esperanza cada vez que Dean le buscaba. Después de tanto esforzarse por aniquilar su fe en él, finalmente lo había conseguido, pero saberlo no le proporcionó ningún alivio)._

\- Da igual cuantas mujeres vayan y vengan, Cas- susurra contra la piel de su cuello, dejando que su aliento acaricie la piel sensible-. Al final, siempre somos tú y yo.

\- ¡Déjame en paz!- sisea Castiel, apartándole de un empujón, y a Dean no le sorprende demasiado su reacción porque ya sabía que esas palabras le dolerían. Qué demonios, incluso a él le duelen. Es perversa la manera en que a veces no puede evitar herirle, herirles a ambos, aun sabiendo lo que hace. Toda su vida oyó repetir ese dicho de que siempre haces daño a los que más quieres, pero nunca lo había entendido como lo entiende ahora.

Cas se aleja de él y, automáticamente, camina hacia la mesa sobre la que descansa la botella de absenta, sirviéndose un vaso con manos temblorosas. Pero Dean es más rápido que él y se lo quita de la mano.

\- No, Cas, por favor eso no- susurra junto a su oído, pegado a su espalda-. Conmigo no.

Castiel suspira y su cuerpo de recuesta levemente contra el de Dean como si no pudiera evitarlo.

 

_(Cuando los otros ángeles se marcharon y Cas perdió lo que quedaba de su gracia, Dean le enseñó a conducir, a disparar, y en general todo lo que necesitaba para vivir como un ser humano. Al contrario de lo que esperaba, el tiempo empleado en esas lecciones no resultó incómodo ni tenso, sino más bien como un nuevo comienzo, una oportunidad de volver a conocerse y de coser algunos remiendos sobre su deteriorada amistad. Por un momento, Dean casi pudo creer que tal vez, algún día, volverían a estar bien._

_Si tan sólo hubiera prestado un poco más de atención, habría sabido al instante que eso jamás ocurriría. Habría adivinado que para Castiel, ése fue el hito que le obligó a aceptar la ausencia de Dios como algo definitivo. Y sin Dios, Castiel estaba tan incompleto como Dean lo estaba sin Sam. Pero estaba demasiado inmerso en su propio dolor como para darse cuenta de lo mucho que al ángel le había afectado su caída, ni de lo angustioso que resultaba para él necesitar constantemente ayuda en lugar de prodigarla._

_La primera vez que vio a Cas colocado, resultó que ya llevaba tres meses haciéndolo sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta. De hecho había empezado durante su convalecencia de la fractura del pie, pero Dean, ocupado en mantener en pie el campamento, luchar contra demonios y culparse por lo de Sam, no lo había notado. Horrorizado y avergonzado, se mantuvo lejos de él durante un periodo de tiempo mucho más largo de lo habitual, simplemente porque no sabía cómo enfrentarle. Cuando por fin regresó, con toda la intención de meter algo de sensatez en la cabeza de Castiel aunque fuera a golpes, no obtuvo más respuesta que una risa falsa y vacía, un sonido horrible que jamás habría esperado oír procedente de su boca. Entonces, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, Dean le miró de verdad. Desaliñado, la barba crecida, los ojos vidriosos y una máscara de despreocupación en su cara para tratar de ocultar lo destrozado que estaba por dentro, aquel ya no era su Cas. Su ángel, el de la inocencia en la mirada y la cabeza ladeada en un gesto de desconcierto, la expresión seria e intensa y la espalda siempre recta. El que nunca entendía sus chistes y miraba al mundo como si fuera un milagro. Recordando a aquel otro Castiel sintió una punzante nostalgia atravesarle el pecho como el filo de un cuchillo, y comprendió que no tenía ningún derecho a venir a darle un discurso moral, porque había sido él precisamente quien le había convertido en lo que era ahora. A pesar de todo, antes de irse le dio un puñetazo, porque si no hacía nada sería como si no le importara._

_Aquella noche, en la soledad de su propia cabaña, Dean Winchester lloró por última vez en su vida)._

 

\- Dean, ¿por qué me haces esto?- su voz tiembla y suena rasposa, como si tuviera la garganta demasiado seca para hablar. Hay ciertas cosas en las que Castiel no ha cambiado en absoluto, y una de ellas es que todavía está dispuesto a seguir a Dean a donde sea y al precio que sea, no importa cuál sea el coste para sí mismo. Toda esta resistencia no es más que teatro, en el fondo, y Dean sabe que sólo tiene que pedírselo.

\- Porque no puedo evitarlo, cariño.

Y ésa es, probablemente, la única respuesta sincera que le ha dado en toda la noche. Dean nunca podrá estar con él, porque está demasiado jodido por dentro como para eso, ero tampoco sabe vivir sin él. Incluso esa parodia grotesca de una relación que mantienen ahora es algo de lo que no es capaz de prescindir.

 

_(Lo intentó muchas veces, se propuso apartarse de Castiel de verdad y para siempre, dejarle en paz para que siguiera adelante y le olvidara. No podía arreglar lo que había roto, porque él mismo estaba tan muerto por dentro que no le quedaba nada que ofrecer, pero al menos podría dejar de hacerle daño. Y tal vez, si conseguía ser lo bastante bueno fingiendo que no le importaba, llegaría a creérselo él mismo._

Pero nunca lo conseguía.

Trató de empujar a Castiel hasta su límite, hasta que ya no aguantara más y le mandara a la mierda de una vez por todas. Si él no era capaz de mantenerse alejado, que lo hiciera Cas. Pero mientras una parte de sí mismo se enfurecía al comprobar que el otro hombre no era capaz de reunir la suficiente autoestima como para darle con la puerta en las narices, otra parte rogaba porque ese límite no existiera, porque si de verdad llegaba el día en que Cas le rechazara, no sabía qué iba a hacer.

A veces uno no puede evitar rascarse una herida en cuanto empieza a cicatrizar, a pesar de saber que lo único que conseguirá es abrirla de nuevo y perder más sangre).

 

Dean le hace dar la vuelta y le besa, hambriento y desesperado, y Cas ni siquiera finge que intenta resistirse. Como si supiera que esa batalla la tiene perdida de antemano, y teniendo en cuenta que la ha perdido ya tantas veces, es lógico que haya aprendido la lección. Se besan como si les faltara el aire, como si quisieran lastimarse mutuamente. Desde cierta distancia sería difícil distinguir si están fundidos en un abrazo o peleando. Trastabillan hasta la pared y la espalda de Castiel da contra la madera con un golpe sordo, pero siguen aferrados el uno al otro.

\- Te odio- susurra Castiel con pasión entre beso y beso-. Odio en lo que te has convertido.

\- Y yo te odio por no dejarme olvidar lo que era- responde Dean en el mismo tono, y vuelven a besarse con la inercia de un choque de trenes.

Todo esto es culpa del otro Dean, con su mirada limpia, su humor irónico y sus buenas intenciones, que le ha hecho recordar cosas que preferiría dejar enterradas. La nostalgia por lo que él y Cas han perdido siempre está ahí, al fondo de su mente, pero normalmente es fácil ignorarlo entre la guerra, la preocupación por los suministros y los miles de asuntos urgentes que le mantienen ocupado cada día. Pero hoy no. Hoy es dolorosamente consciente de que una vez tuvieron algo que realmente merecía la pena, y él lo destrozó poco a poco hasta dejarlo irreconocible.

La ropa desaparece rápidamente y van dando tumbos hasta la cama sin dejar de besarse. Dean cierra la mano alrededor del miembro de Castiel y éste gime desde el fondo de su garganta, un sonido anhelante y primitivo que se va directamente a su entrepierna. Continúa acariciándole mientras con la otra mano rebusca en el cajón de la mesilla, donde sabe que Cas guarda varios aceites de masaje que ya eran carísimos antes de la plaga. Saca una botellita y de pronto le asalta el recuerdo de cómo los encontraron, dos años atrás. Un pueblo arrasado por el virus de croatoan, deshabitado y en ruinas. Buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera servir como comida o medicamentos entraron en un herbolario y allí estaban, los envases pulcramente alineados en su estantería. Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y los dos se sonrojaron a la vez, sabiendo que ambos habían pensado lo mismo. Y realmente no debían, porque todo el espacio disponible de sus mochilas se necesitaba para suministros básicos, pero aun así se echaron a reír con nerviosismo y las cogieron todas. Tampoco eran tantas de todas formas, y ¿quién sabía cuándo iban a tener otra oportunidad de hacerse con algo así? No es como si tuvieran una farmacia a la vuelta de la esquina. Ya habían prescindido de los condones, que escaseaban demasiado como para utilzarlos en otra cosa que no fuera impedir embarazos, así que esa pequeña indulgencia tampoco tenía tanta importancia.

De pronto Dean se da cuenta de que lleva un buen rato contemplando el aceite, tan absorto que su otra mano se ha detenido. Teme lo que se va a encontrar cuando se dé la vuelta, y efectivamente al girarse se topa con la mirada de Cas fija en él, mucho más lúcida de lo que viene siendo habitual últimamente y cargada de un dolor descarnado.

\- Fue real, ¿verdad?- susurra cuando los ojos de Dean se cruzan con los suyos.

Durante un segundo, Dean está a punto de contestar que sí, que cómo se le ocurre preguntarlo siquiera. Pero si abre esa compuerta desencadenará una inundación que se los llevará a los dos por delante, y eso no se lo puede permitir. No ahora, que están tan cerca del final.

Pero le gustaría, cómo le gustaría. Desearía poder dejar caer su armadura y confiarle a Castiel sus temores, como hacía antes. Tiene miedo del día siguiente, de lo que ocurrirá si fracasa y de lo que ocurrirá si tiene éxito. Sabe que ésta podría muy bien ser la última noche en la tierra para los dos, y la tentación de pasarla reviviendo ese sentimiento que compartieron en el pasado es casi insoportable. Pero si hace eso, no tendrá fuerzas para tomar las decisiones que seguramente tendrá que tomar cuando llegue la mañana.

Así que en vez de responder, hace que Cas se dé la vuelta y le pone bocabajo, para no tener que seguir enfrentando esos ojos tristes, llenos de la misma nostalgia que le está asfixiando a él.

Sin embargo sus dedos son cuidadosos y suaves en el cuerpo de Castiel, preparándole sin prisas, acariciando insistentemente ese lugar especial sólo para ver cómo el otro hombre se retuerce y tiembla, para oírle gemir y suplicar. Y cuando se introduce en él lo hace despacio, poco a poco, dejando que se relaje y se ajuste a él. Le cuesta un esfuerzo sobrehumano contenerse, porque en cuanto siente el calor del cuerpo de Cas alrededor de su carne lo único que quiere es enterrarse en él, pero lo consigue a duras penas. Se muerde los labios para no embestir como su instinto le pide, sudando copiosamente, y se va deslizando con agónica lentitud hasta que su pecho está pegado a la espalda de Castiel y es imposible distinguir dónde empieza uno y acaba el otro.

\- Dios, Cas...- jadea, entrelazando sus manos con las del otro hombre sobre la almohada.

\- ¿A qué estás esperando, a que me haga viejo?- responde Castiel con voz ahogada-. Muévete de una vez.

Dean le muerde suavemente la nuca como recordatorio de que no es prudente provocarle, pero no se hace de rogar. Establece un ritmo lento y calculado, suficiente para que los dos se vayan excitando cada vez más pero no lo bastante como para satisfacerles. Nota cómo Cas se relaja un poco más y encorva la espalda, impacientándose. Dean sabe perfectamente lo que quiere pero no piensa dárselo todavía. Primero le hará desearlo un poco más.

De hecho, si no fuera porque hoy no se siente tan controlado como de costumbre, le obligaría a suplicárselo.

Cuando Cas empieza a retorcerse y su espalda se perla de sudor, Dean cambia de ángulo buscándole la próstata y sus esfuerzos se ven recompensados con un grito apenas contenido y la contracción involuntaria de los músculos que le rodean, enviándole una deliciosa oleada de placer por todo su sistema nervioso. Insiste sobre el mismo punto una y otra vez, pero cuando Cas intenta liberar una de sus manos para acariciarse, Dean le sujeta con fuerza por ambas muñecas y se lo impide.

\- ¡Joder, Dean!- gruñe, lleno de frustración, pero Dean le rodea la cintura con un brazo y se echa hacia atrás llevándole consigo. Se sienta sobre sus talones y acomoda a Castiel en su regazo sin separarse de él, embistiendo con más fuerza y rapidez sobre ese punto mágico. Cas echa la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándola caer sobre el hombro de Dean, y éste aprovecha la ventaja que le da esta postura para usar sus manos y sus labios. La izquierda juguetea con los pezones de Cas mientras que la derecha baja hasta su entrepierna y se cierra sobre él, acariciándole en sincronización con el movimiento de sus caderas. Le besa en todos los lugares que tiene a su alcance: el hombro, el cuello, la mandíbula... Por fin Castiel se gira hacia él y sus labios se encuentran, besándose sin apenas coordinación, mientras el antiguo ángel se estremece y convulsiona en sus brazos. El rugido que sale de su garganta mientras se corre se pierde en la boca de Dean, que apenas tarda treinta segundos más en seguirle, hundiéndose profundamente en su cuerpo y sujetándole como si Cas estuviera tratando de huir.

Durante unos minutos, lo único que se oye en la habitación es el dúo de respiraciones agitadas de los dos hombres. A medida que recuperan el aliento ese silencio se va haciendo más denso, pero aun así permanecen abrazados en la misma postura, con los ojos cerrados. Es como si quisieran mantener la realidad alejada un poco más, fingir durante un ratito más que cuando se miren no habrá dolor ni resentimiento. Sólo tienen esos minutos para poder olvidar que su mundo se ha venido abajo y ellos no han sido lo bastante fuertes como para protejerse el uno al otro de desmoronarse también.

Sobre todo, a Dean le gustaría poder retrasar un poco más el momento de coger el Colt y ponerse en marcha para buscar a Lucifer. A Sam. Pero no puede posponerlo eternamente, y como si todavía fuera capaz de leerle el pensamiento, Castiel cubre con su mano el antebrazo de Dean, atravesado sobre su pecho, y aprieta suavemente con algo parecido a la ternura.

\- Ninguno de nosotros va a sobrevivir a mañana, ¿verdad?- pregunta en un susurro.

Por esta vez, Dean no tiene valor para mentirle.

\- No lo creo.

Castiel asiente levemente. Su rostro aún sigue apoyado contra el cuello de Dean, pero suspira y su voz suena cansada cuando responde:

\- Bien. Eso está bien.

 

FIN  
  
.


End file.
